multiverseofxhloalulfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Stone
The''' Heart Stone''' is a Gem Baetylus in Espere. Physical Description The Heart Stone is a large, red crystal resting in the desert of Espere. It is surrounded by an oasis. Pulse The Heart Stone's "Pulse" is a kind of magic activated by an interaction between trace substances within the Heart Stone and the magnetic field of the planet. To call the Heart Stone "sentient" would be somewhat overstating the matter, but it does experience a sort of psychic field interaction between itself and those around it. It also has a sort of energy input-output system. These two aspects of the Heart Stone, taken together, form its Pulse. The Heart Stone's main source of energy input is the heat of the desert its main structure resides in. Pulling the heat out of the area in this way creates an oasis surrounding it. It stores this energy, and slowly converts it directly into matter. It built a root structure through this process. The Pulse extends throughout the entire root structure, allowing the Heart Stone to detect moods across the continent, and also allowing mages who know how to connect to a root to pull energy from the Heart Stone to empower their magic. Occasionally, the Heart Stone, through the Pulse, "decides" to create a powerful new being. The new being may be a reaction to a mood shared among a large group of people, and in that case may either serve to support the continuation of that mood or to put it down. The Heart Stone does not necessarily respond to all waves of shared emotion, and sometimes acts without a traceable source. Ultimately, it doesn’t function in a strictly logical manner — in keeping with its theme of emotion. History After being cast off of XhLoaL’uL when it was struck by Hahskushahn, the Heart Stone fell through a cloud above Espere. Once it activated, it began drawing the heat of the desert around it and storing it as energy. Bit by bit, this energy was converted into new matter of the same composition as the Heart Stone, forming an underground root structure across the continent. After some time, the Heart Stone created four important beings: the patron of the North, Pan Xuan (盼玄 Pàn Xuán), the Patron of the East, Ameya (天矢 Ameya), the Patron of the South, Dubain, and the Patron of the West, Tur-Kanin. Each was influenced by and linked to the people of the region they served, and they were created in the order mentioned. As part of the feud between Ameya and Dubain, Ameya used the Heart Stone's power to create a being called Adakaku (讐穫'' Adakaku''), using the body of a farmer from the East as a component. During the reign of the soulless, the Heart Stone responded to the fear of the people of Espere by creating terrible monsters. Following the wars of unification, the Heart Stone capitalized on the unity felt by the empires to the East and to the South. It created two new important beings: a replacement for Ameya named Natoshi (泣子 Natoshi), and a replacement for Dubain named Dubyre. Pan Xuan and Tur-Kanin were not replaced by the Heart Stone, since Pan Xuan had lost his territory and Tur-Kanin is just still around. Category:Gem Baetyli